No Es Él
by Candy-Can4ever
Summary: Sakura va a una disco donde toma de mas y tiene sexo con... ¡Kakash!i. Pero gracias al alcohol piensa que fue con Sasuke. ¿Lograra Kakashi convencerla de que con él tuvo su primera vez?, ¿Lograra Sakura olvidar la obsesión por Sasuke? Mi primer fic - Lemon - KakaSaku/NaruHina/NejiTen/ShikaTema/InoSai/GaaMats u
1. Chapter 1

**En primer lugar muchas gracias por entrar a leer esto, es mi primer fic, así que probablemente sera muy mediocre, ya que no tengo ningún talento en esto, pero es algo que me gusta, y con el tiempo espero mejorar. Pero por favor no sean malos con migo :)**

**En segundo lugar los personajes no me pertenecen seno que pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Capitulo uno: Fui Yo

Mis compañeros me invitaron a salir por la noche, obviamente dije si.

Es que estaba demasiado estresada como para rechazar la idea, asi que me puse algo sexy y aquí estoy, en medio de una disco, con los mas locos amigos que alguien puede pedir, el imperativo Naruto, el sincero y algo odioso Sai, la dulce Hinata, la "perfecta" Ino y... Sasuke... Si el mismo, ese chico que con solo caminar, acomodarse el cabello o solamente mirarte con esos ojos negros, le saca un suspiro a varias chicas. Si, el mismo Sasuke que amo y quiero desde la infancia.

Lo amo tanto que se me hace difícil ver a algún otro chico como algo mas que amigos.

No se, algunos dicen que es obsecion, otros dicen que estoy loca de remate, otras me odian, yo se que lo amo verdaderamente.

-Sa...Sakura-chan- Esa tímida y tierna voz- No... ¿No crees que has bebido demasiado?

-Descuida Hinata-chan, estoy bien- Me mira desconfiada y preocupada, pero tiene razón, ya voy por la cuarta de vodka.

-Sakura-chan, enserio deja de beber o no podrás ni caminar a casa, ¡De veras!

-¡Naruto!, tu no eres quien para...- ¡Auch!, me duele el golpe que me acabo de dar, ¡Maldita sea!, ese baka tenia razón

-Ey, miren, ¿Ese no es Kakashi-sensei?

-¿Eh?, Ino-cerda, alucinas...

-No frentuda, ¡Es Kakashi-sensei!

Alzo la vista y allí esta, ¡Ese odioso profesor!

Es nuestro profesor de karate y taekwondo, ¡es vago, pervertido, sarcástico y adora molestarme!, perlo eso si, tiene una increíble fuerza y pelea como nadie.

-Sensei, sensei, ¡Aquí!

-¡Deja de llamarlo Naruto!- ¡Fantástico!, ¡Ni en mis noches de baile me libro de el!

-Yo...

-¿Que hace aquí sensei?

-¿Por que?... Crees que soy muy viejo para divertirme Ino?

-Bastante- Dice Sai, provocando que todos estallemos en carcajadas, menos Kakashi, que pone cara de perro bulldog chupando limones...

-Hum, muy divertidos, ¿Por que mejor no bailan y dejan de molestarme?

-¡Buena idea!, ¿Bailas Sakura-chan?

-Claro...- Intento ponerme en pie pero fallo y caigo en los enormes brazos de Kakashi

-Naruto, creo que tendrás que invitar a alguien mas, Sakura apenas se mueve- Dice Kakashi poniéndome en mi banco de la barra

-¡Que mas da!, ¡Baila con Hinata!- Al escuchar ser nombrada de es forma, la aludida se puso mas roja que un tomate, ¡Sai!, ¿Cuando aprenderás a serrar la boca?

-Yo... Yo

-Hinata... ¿Bailas?- Dice Naruto, tomando su mano

-Yo... Yo

-¡Pero claro que baila!- Digo, se lo que siente por el, asi que Hinata asiente lentamente y Naruto se la lleva- ¡Pero cuidadito!... Pervertido

-Vamos Ino, movamos el esqueleto

-Claro Sai, linda forma de sacar a bailar a una señorita

-¿Señorita?, ¿Donde?- Sai se lleva a Ino, ¡Genial!, ahora estoy sola con este pervertido...

-¿Y tu Sakura?, ¿Que piensas hacer?- Buena pregunta, no puedo bailar, no quiero beber, supongo que es el de la noche para mi

-Me voy a casa...

-¡Patética!- ¿Esa fue la voz de Sasuke?, estoy acostumbrada a que me hable de esta forma, pero por alguna razón, esto me dolió mucho

-No bailas, te vas temprano de las fiestas, eres una torpe adolescente de dieciséis años, ¿Crees que alguien como tu merece algo como yo?

-Sasuke...

-¡Tu no te metas! Es una zorra estúpida que...- Jamas supe que quería decir por que Kakashi lo tumbo de un derechazo

-No le hagas caso, no lo mereces, por que el es una basura y tu una hermosa adolescente- Esas palabras... No sabia que Kakashi fuese tan... ¿Dulce?.

¿Kakashi dulce y Sasuke insultándome?

No lo soporto, salgo corriendo del bar, no se de donde saque las fuerzas para hacerlo, tal vez del dolor, la rabia o la frustración.

Entro a mi auto, no puedo poner la llaves.

-¡Deja de girar maldito!- Miro a mi costado y esta Kakashi mirándome, ¿Como rayos subió?

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Estas ebria para conducir, te mataras

-Eso es lo que quiero precisamente- Kakashi me mira a los ojos, me toma las manos y las aprieta, en sus ojos hay... ¿Dolor?

-Escuchame señorita, no te mataras por lo que un inbecil te haya dicho, ¿Entendido?, no lo permitiría, jamas, moriría yo primero antes de eso

No soporto que hable de esa forma, como si le importara... Y lo abofeteo.

-¡Que rayos te sucede!, ¡Como si yo te importara!, ¡Todo lo que buscas es herirme!- El me abraza, es tan extraño, yo le pego y el me abraza.

-Se que todo eso iba dirigido a Sasuke- Tiene razón, no iba nada de eso para el.

No se en que estoy pensando, pero me abalanzo hacia el y le bajo ese cuello del buzo, que utiliza_ para cubrir su rostro, ¡Wow!, es tan lindo... Y lo beso, al __principio con miedo a ser rechazada, pero luego de ver que el no pretende apartarme, lo beso con el alma, devorando esos suaves, carnosos y experimentados labios... Delicioso..._

_Se limita a acariciarme toda la espalda mientras yo recorro su amplio y fornido pecho varonil._

_-Sakura- Me dice jadeando, mientras suavemente me separa de el- Detente antes de que haga algo que lamentemos los dos_

_-Prefiero lamentar lo que pase y no lo que pudo haber pasado_

_-Sakura, lo digo en serio, no tienes idea de lo que dices, estas borracha y no abusare de ti, soy pervertido pero no es para tanto_

_-Por eso..._

_-¿Eh?_

_-Por que se que tu no abusarías de mi, ni me lastimarías, quiero darte mi primera vez_

_-Te arrepentirás..._

_-Jamas- Lo beso mas intensamente que antes mientras, quito su ropa desesperadamente, mientras su manos expertas me quitan todo a una velocidad de vértigo, besa mi cuello y acaricia mis desnudos senos, deseoso de mas, una de sus manos baja por mi espalda, hasta llegar a mis nalgas, las masajea tan expertamente, que me hace gemir, llega suavemente hasta mi feminidad y la recorre con su dedos suavemente._

_-Estas mojada- Dice antes de morder mi cuello_

_-¿Qu... Que es...esperabas?, con tus experiencia y..._

_Besa suavemente mis senos y sigue con su tarea de masajearme esa zona._

_-¿Lista?_

_-¿Eh?, oh, claro- Que inocente soy_

_-__Que inocente eres_

_-¡No es cierto!- Mierda, se dio cuenta._

_-Que mas da, dejaras de serlo- Toma mis caderas, y me empuja con su masculinidad._

_-Dolerá un poco- Solo me aferro a su pecho, le estoy arañando y sacando sangre, pero es que duele._

_-Perdón- ¡Que vergüenza!_

_-Hazlo si te tranquiliza- Dice metiendo se nuevo su grande pene en mi, ¡Duele!, pero en un instante siento que algo se rompe dentro de mi, y gotas de sangre comienzan a salirme. Miro horrorizada._

_-No te asustes, es normal que salga sangre, dime cuando estés lista-_

_-Me duele mucho, y no me siento bien_

_-Oh, entonces..._

_-¡No!... No salgas de mi- El dolor comienza a menguar- Estoy lista_

_-¿Segura?_

_-Si, hazlo- Comienza lentamente a mover sus caderas, ¡Que bien se siente!._

_-¡No... No pares!- Al contrario de parar sube el tono de los movimientos, ¡Por favor!... ¡Debería dar clases de sexo!_

_-Me vengo- Digo mientras siento como algo caliente comienza a bajarme, a __Kakashi le pasa al mismo tiempo y explota en mi._

_Lentamente va parando, hasta salir de mi, con un gemido._

_Miro su pecho, ¡Por favor!, ¡Es como si le hubiesen dado con un látigo!_

_-No te preocupes- Dice al ver mi rostro horrorizado- Eh recibido peores._

_Recuesto mi cabeza en su hombro, y me voy durmiendo lentamente._

_-Sasuke- Digo en un susurro y noto como su pecho se tensa._

* * *

Despierto en mi cama... ¿Como llegue aquí?...

Y una baga imagen me viene de ayer, Sasuke, estoy en la barra del bar, con Sasuke al lado, y Kakashi parado, también a mi lado, Sasuke mueve sus labios, pero no oigo lo que dice, luego me veo en el auto, ¡¿Desnuda?!, con alguien teniendo ¡¿Sexo?!... No estoy segura, pero debe ser Sasuke, ya que estaba hablando con el.

Entonces huelo, desodorante de hombre, miro a mi lado y hay una remera negra, que reconozco y es de... ¡¿Kakashi?!...

-Oh, despertaste- Se para en la puerta de brazos cruzados en bxers y musculosa. Que cuerpo tan... ¿Pero en que pienso?

-¡¿Que haces tu aquí?!

-¿Esperabas no verme cuando despertaras?, ¿Tan mal estuve ayer?

-¿Eh?

-¿No te sientes diferente?- Vya que si, algo en mi entrepierna.

-¿De que rayos hablas?- El no deberia saber que me siento asi, ¿No?

-Hum, como lo digo, ayer tuvimos sexo, y...- Lo interrumpo de inmediato.

-¡¿Eres idiota?!, ¡Yo tuve sexo con Sasuke!

* * *

**Bueno, se que es mediocre, ¡Pero de abajo se empieza!. **

**Tal vez crean que es muy pervertido, pero no es así, verán que tiene mucho por delante.**

**¡Saludos!**

**Luna***


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo yo, quería agradecerle a todos sus comentarios, realmente me ayudan.**

**Aquí traje un nuevo capitulo, que no se si les guste pero yo puse todo de mi en el *.***

**No los molesto mas, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto**

* * *

Pov Kakashi

Dolor.

Esa es la palabra que define mi corazón a la perfección.

¿Por que?, fácil, tengo un amor prohibido.

Soy un estúpido eh ingenuo por creer que ella alguna vez podría amarme.

No soy lo que ella se merece ni lo que espera de un hombre.

Al contrario, recuerdo muy bien sus iracundas palabras.

"Tu jamas podrías superarlo, ni siquiera puedes igualarte el"

¿A que vino tanta ira?, no lo se, yo apenas hable, pero ella me trato de un bago pervertido.

Si, se que lo soy, ¿Pero es necesario que te lo digan de una forma tan fuerte y sin sentimiento?.

-Baka- Mes susurre para mis adentros- Eso eres Kakashi, un baka

-¿Kakashi-sensei?

-Uhm, hola TenTen

-¿Sucede algo sensei?

-¿Eh?

-Digo, ya que iba con el semblante bajo y un dejo de dolor en su rostro, usted no es asi- Genial, ahora me acusan de llevar la cara larga como buldog

-No, no es nada TenTen, solo iba pensando en cosas de la vida, tu sabes

-Claro sensei, pero...

-TenTen- Interrumpió una fría voz- Déjalo, no lo atosigues, es mayor y sabe lo que hace- El Hyuga siguió su camino hacia delante, pasando por mi lado y susurrando- Solo espero no te deprimas- Y con eso siguió su rumbo tan tranquilo y apacible como siempre- TenTen- Dice sin voltear- Vamos, tengo hambre y el restaurarte no caminara hacia nosotros.

Vaya forma de pedirle una cita a una chica.

-¿Kakashi?- Genial, un día que necesito soledad, todos me reconocen en medio de la calle. Volteo y ahí esta, la misma chica sexy de siempre, la hermosa y dulce Kurenai.

-¿Kurenai? ¿Que hace?- Vaya, hace años no la veía.

-Kakashi, tanto tiempo, no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo tan frió como siempre.

-Kurenai, creo que exageras

-Es una lastima, esperaba que hubieses cambiado un poco.

-Lo que tu digas- Si, realmente no tengo deseos de hablar con ella. No tengo deseos de hablar con nadie.

-Vamos

-¿Eh?

-Tomemos algo, no seas aburrido, sabes que no me gustan muchos los bares, pero es un pequeño precio de llegar a este lugar de nuevo- No tengo ganas de hablar, no tengo ganas de estar con gente, pero eso de las copas se oye bien, un par de ellas no matan a nadie y ayudan a olvidar a todos.

* * *

¡Que dolor de cabeza!

Debo de haber bebido como cerdo, por que nunca tengo resaca.

Idiota de mi, jamas debí aceptar esa invitación.

Un minuto... A mi lado, hay alguien...

Tengo miedo a voltear...

Pero se de quien se trata...

¡Maldito baka!

¡Como pude acostarme con ella!, espero que solo lo haya tomado como una aventura, por que no siento nada por ella y es realmente incomodo tener una relación con alguien que no se siente nada, para mi al menos es así.

Así que prefiero salir de este lugar, antes de que despierte.

Me levanto y me visto como avión, eso si, un avión muy callado, y salgo de aquel lugar como bala.

Y entonces la recuerdo, a ella y sus hermosos ojos jade, su cabello, corto pero cuidado, su hermosa sonrisa.

Y al abrir los ojos allí esta, parada frente a mi, es tan hermosa, tan preciosa.

¿Pero que es eso que veo?, ¿lagrimas?.

Y una débil sonrisa.

Lagrimas y una débil, muy débil sonrisa.

Y la veo desfallecer.

Pero no me mira a mi.

Mira detrás de mi.

Y allí veo.

Dos personas besándose.

Karin y... Sasuke.

* * *

**Bueno, este capitulo estuvo muy corto, pero el próximo prometo que estará mejor, ademas, habrán nuevas parejas y mucho enriedo amoroso.**

**¡Gracias por leer!Los quiero.**

**Bye**

**Luna***


End file.
